marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: The Legend Continues
''LEGO Spider-Man: The Legend Continues ''is a LEGO stop motion brickfilm series created by MaxGoji and Benspider. The series serves as an adaptation of the acclaimed Spider-Man: The Series, also created by MaxGoji, taking place after the events of the original Spider-Man movie while also ignoring all subsequent sequels, such as Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson * The Scarlet Spider/Spider-Man II (Ben Reilly) Supporting characters * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * The Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Thor (Richard Blake) ** The Spirit (Jack Rammond) ** The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Ant-Man (Henry Pym) ** The Falcon (Sam Wilson) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) * Electro (Max Dillon) * The Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Hardshell (Leila Davis) * The Beetle (Janice Lincoln) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) ** Hobgoblin II (Jason Macandale) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Spencer Smythe * Allistair Smythe * Spyral * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) * The Dragon's Head ** The Silver Samurai ** Colonel Daniu ** Countless army of Dragon Soldiers. * Morlun * The Jackal (Miles Warren) Episodes Season 1: Parties, Tests, & Super-Villains * 1: Underground Movement: Set about 2 weeks after the ending of the 2002 film'', Peter Parker is trying to find his way around New York as a costumed crime fighter. Meanwhile, his biology teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, is experimenting with reptile DNA in order to regrow his arm that he lost during the Korean War. However, the serum becomes mutated and unstable, and when Dr. Connors drinks it, his arm regrows, but he also mutates into a gigantic, 8-foot tall lizard monster that goes on a rampage across New York. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to the Lizard’s rampage and cure him before his condition becomes permanent. * 2. ''Tremors: When small-time crook Herman Schultz'' breaks into an abandoned Quest Aerospace warehouse, he discovers 2 prototype, vibration manipulating gauntlets that can shatter concrete. Using these gauntlets, Herman goes on a crime spree across New York City, robbing the city’s jewelry stores. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to put an end to the Shocker’s reign of terror. * 3. ''The Glass Helmet: When movie special effects artist, Quentin Beck, is fired from his job after a malfunction on-set, he takes his anger out on Spider-Man and seeks to frame him. He gets ahold of Spider-Man slanderer J. Jonah Jameson and convinces him to stage a fight on the Brooklyn Bridge between himself and Spider-Man. When Spider-Man meets his challenge, however, he finds that Beck, now dubbed “Mysterio”, has elaborated all sorts of tricks to make himself have the advantage. Eventually, Beck defeats Spider-Man and is hailed a hero. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to discover the mystery about Beck and clear his name when all of New York is turned against him. * 4. Cry Vulture: When corporate business manager Adrian Toomes gets his company and fortune stolen by Quest Aerospace manager, Alexander Simmons, he utilizes a highly advanced wingset as a means of revenge and goes after the corporate “vulture” who robbed him. Now, Spider-Man must protect Simmons from the Vulture all when trying to make time for his math homework as well. * 5. Maximum Voltage: When greedy power-line technician Maxwell Dillon is struck by a volt of electricity on a stormy night, he mutates into a living battery that can absorb electricity. Max, now dubbing himself “Electro”, begins to cause chaos all across New York. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man and the new hero Iron Man to stop Electro before he absorbs all of the power in New York and causes a permanent blackout. * 6. Stampede: After a Russian gangster, Aleksei Sytsevich,'' is offered a chance to move his family from Russia to the United States, he takes part in a special experiment that encases him in a special, rhino-like suit of unbreakable armor. Seemingly invincible, Alexi, now dubbed “the Rhino”, is sent to steal large canisters of gamma radiation throughout New York City. When Spider-Man is defeated trying to battle the Rhino, the web-spinner turns to the aid of the God of Thunder, Thor, to defeat the Rhino. * 7. ''Natural Instinct: When J. Jonah Jameson becomes suspicious of Peter Parker’s method of getting clear images of Spider-Man, he sends a low time private eye, Mac Gargan, to discover Peter’s mystery. He fails, however, so J. Jonah Jameson sets Gargan up for a special experiment with renowned scientist, Farley Stillwell, and it transforms Gargan into an assassin known as the Scorpion. Jameson then sends the Scorpion to catch Spider-Man. However, Gargan goes insane and seeks revenge on Jameson for cursing his life. Spider-Man must now protect the man that hates him most from an insane killer. * 8. Armed to the Teeth: While Peter is visiting an old friend of his, Debra Whitman, they are attacked by the new villain Doctor Octopus, who knocks Peter out and takes Debra hostage. Peter then investigates him finding out he is Dr. Otto Octavius, Peter's hero. He also finds out that during a fission test, Octavius was permanently fused with his harness and killed his wife Rosie. Now Spider-Man must stop Doctor Octopus before his cylotron creation absorbs New York and the whole world. * 9. Extraterrestrial, Part 1: First Contact: When renowned astronaut John Jameson, the son of J. Jonah Jameson, goes on a mission to the Moon, he discovers a black alien substance encased in rock. During the return trip to Earth, however, the shuttle’s engine becomes damaged and John crashes onto the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man narrowly manages to save John’s life, as well as get some of the black substance on himself, just as the shuttle falls into the water below. However, after getting false and made up information about the shuttle crash from recently promoted Daily Bugle reporter Eddie Brock, Jameson blames Spider-Man for endangering his son’s life and places a $5.2 million bounty of Spider-Man’s head. Meanwhile, the black substance covers Peter in his sleep and creates a brand new, black costume which enhances his powers, just as Rhino tries to cash on the reward. * 10. Extraterrestrial, Part 2: Temperament: After narrowly avoiding capture at the hands of the police, Spider-Man, in his new black suit, continues to fight crime on the streets. However, after one particularly brutal fight with a gang of jewel thieves, Spider-Man notices the unusual decrease in his temper, which becomes more apparent when he begins to lash out at his friends and family for seemingly no reason. Looking to get back at the source of all his troubles, Spider-Man goes to J. Jonah Jameson's office and delivers incriminating evidence about Eddie Brock which causes him to get fired. But when that doesn't soothe his temper, Spider-Man visits the office of Curt Connors and asks him to analyze the suit, only to realize that it is a symbiote, a sentient, extraterrestrial organism which thrives by bonding with, and eventually taking over, another. Desperate to be rid himself of the suit, Spider-Man travels to a church, where the symbiote is seemingly killed by the sonic vibrations given off by the bell. Unfortunately, Eddie Brock, who had gone there for suicide after being fired and losing control of his life, encounters the symbiote, which then bonds with the disgruntled reporter, turning him into a monster which swears vengeance on Spider-Man and Peter Parker. * 11. Extraterrestrial, Part 3: Venomous: Season 2: Bigger and Better Things * 1. Law of the Jungle: When Sergei Kravenoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, comes to New York City, he targets Spider-Man. However, when he fails, Kraven takes extreme measures to ensure his victory over Spider-Man, forcing the wall-crawler to fight for his life in a game of cat and mouse with Kraven. * 2. Night's Dream: When corrupt businessman Wilson Fisk opens up a school'' for justice, he is targeted by an assassin known as the Hobgoblin, an off-shoot of Spider-Man’s first enemy the Green Goblin. However, Peter saves Fisk’s life and now must discover who the Hobgoblin is, and why his persona leads right back to Oscorp. * 3. ''Paranormal Phenomenon: When young orphan Jack Rammond is visited by the spirit of his late mother, he is given mystical powers that he uses to fight crime under the name of the Spirit. This gains the attention of Spider-Man, who seeks to help Jack face his inner demons. However, when the Hobgoblin returns, seeking revenge on the webbed protector of New York, Spider-Man and the Spirit must team up to take him down once and for all. * 4. Tinkering and Tampering: After accidentally breaking Professor Warren's hard-drive on his computer, Peter is sent to a repair shop to get it fixed. However, unbeknownst to Peter, the repairman is really the Tinkerer, a criminal scientist working in-league with an army of aliens who desire the conquest of the Earth. Now, with an army of hostile aliens against the hero, the Tinkerer and his allies will take over all of Earth unless Spider-Man alone can stop them. * 5. Watch Your Step: During a prison riot at the Ravencroft Institution, Mac Gargan escapes custody and returns to New York, seeking revenge Spider-Man for humiliating him in their last battle. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to defeat the enraged Scorpion and keep his date with Mary Jane as well. * 6. Cyborg Slayer: Spencer Smythe, head of cybernetics at Stark Industries, is fired by Tony Stark, secretly Iron Man, due to his delirious and unethical desire to experiment on Tony Stark's fellow super-hero comrade Spider-Man. In retaliation, Smythe constructs a robot based on assault robot specifications he had stolen from Stark in combination with his own upgrades to the design. Smythe then sends this "Spider-Slayer" to attack both Spider-Man and Iron Man. * 7. Dust Devils: * 8. Water Surge: * 9. No Fate, Part 1: Future Shock: * 10. No Fate, Part 2: Come the Conqueror: * 11. No Fate, Part 3: Uncertain Future: Season 3: Mutations * 1. Silicon Story: * 2. Shafted: * 3. Reptile Kingdom: * 4. Gangland: * 5. Pesticides: * 6. Crosshairs: * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : Season 4: Family Matters * 1. Hide and Seek: * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Gallery Category:Earth-120507051404 Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Stop motion Category:Brickfilm Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Benspider Category:Youtube Category:Adaptations Category:Series Category:Web series